


Paths into the underworld

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths into the underworld

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one is taken from the 31 Days theme for February 19, 2008.

“Wait, this is—”

  
“It will be all right.”

  
Hani is using _that_ tone on him, the voice that usually makes him snap right at attention, drop whatever he is trying to do, step back and trust completely in Hani to get the task at hand done. The whole situation, however, is terribly wrong, with ‘wrong’ meaning him sprawled on the couch with Hani straddling his hips, brow furrowed in concentration as he works to undo the buttons of Mori’s coat. Mori thinks briefly of protesting again, but finds himself reaching out instead, to run his fingers through the fringe of Hani’s hair and admire how soft it is between his fingertips. Hani pushes out the last button, shoves the coat off Mori’s shoulders, reaches for the loose tie hanging around his neck. The last thing Mori sees before Hani blindfolds him is the smaller boy’s smile: two rows of perfect white teeth, between a pair of lips that he suddenly wants to cover with his own.

  
“It will be all right.”

  
He’s fucking the boy blind and scared – so scared – of hurting him but Hani guides him with feather-light touches and that whispered mantra in his ear, cooing to him about how everything will be fine, just trust me and kiss me more/touch me there/take it slow/push it in a little deeper. Losing his sense of sight makes him hypersensitive to everything else, even more aware of his surroundings than he already is as a seasoned martial artist. Mori hears it then, that subtle shift in Hani’s breathing, the only indicator that he has of his partner and master and charge reaching just that sort of high that Mori has, he now realizes, always wanted to take him to. He longs to see the boy’s face in that moment right where the climax is best, but Hani is holding his face between his hands and suddenly the only thing Mori can think of is how small they feel against his cheeks.

  
They are tangled in bed sheets whiter than the snow outside in the morning after; Hani is spooned within Mori’s arms, fast asleep. Mori lies awake, watching the boy’s face. He tells himself that he can think about the hows and whys later, for at the moment he holds something too precious for words in his arms and he cannot bear to lose it.  



End file.
